


sometime around midnight.

by jungwoostrap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Other, idk it made ME cry writing it so, there may be tears??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 05:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19996444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungwoostrap/pseuds/jungwoostrap
Summary: johnny one shot, based on the song sometime around midnight by the airborne toxic event





	sometime around midnight.

12:06. that’s the time that glows from your phone as you stand in the middle of groups of drunk friends and couples swaying to the melancholy tune being played on the piano. you don’t know the song, you’ve never heard it before. it’s probably an original piece by the band playing tonight, and it’s good, but that’s not what you’re focused on. your focus lies on the tall, dark haired boy on the other side of the bar. johnny.

he doesn’t see you. or, if he does, he doesn’t make it obvious. instead, his eyes are on the band, his glass to his lips as he lightly nods his head to the song. as the song ends, the main vocalist says they’ll be taking a break, makes some witty comment that the whole bar chuckles at, but you’ve drowned out his words. all you can think about is how johnny is here, standing right there, laughing and smiling. and it hurts.

then he turns his head, making direct eye contact with you. he immediately walks toward you, seeming to glide through the crowd of people with absolute ease, and comes to a full stop right in front of you.

“how are you?” he asks, a smile flitting across his lips, a type of smile you’ve never seen before. it’s almost uncomfortable to look at. “it’s been- what, a year?”

10 months, actually. and he knows this.

you open your mouth to answer, but at that very second one of his friends calls his name, and you know this brief interaction is already coming to an end.

“ah, i have to go. it was nice to see you.” he says simply, before quickly pulling you into a hug. you’re hit with the familiar scent of old spice and linen, and immediately, you tense up. in that moment, every memory comes rushing to the front of your mind. every late night talk, every stupid dance party in your underwear, every attempt at cooking together that nearly resulted in a kitchen fire. in that moment, you feel the same hopeless heartbreak you felt before, when everything ended.

and then, he lets go away walks away. he doesn’t look back at you, doesn’t look at you when he meets his friends at the bar, doesn’t speak to you again for the rest of the night.

as the night goes on, you grow progressively drunker. partly because that’s what you came to the bar for in the first place, but mainly because you don’t know how else to cope with seeing johnny again tonight. but you know you have to stop, and you get up to walk toward the door.

then you see him again. this time with another girl- you don’t know her, and you doubt johnny even knew her until tonight. what you do know, though, is that johnny looks right at you, almost as if he wants you to see him with her- his stare is cold and it nearly shatters you as you watch them leave the bar.

your stomach and heart drop, and you feel like all of your life has completely drained from your body. at that exact moment, the group of friends you came with earlier find you, each and every one of them looking at each other with worry as you stand there, almost frozen in place. they begin to ask what’s wrong, and you step forward slowly, one step at a time until you’re at the exit, ignoring their cries as you walk out of the bar.

all you can think about is johnny. you miss the way he held you, you miss the way your hand fit in his, you miss the way he said your name, his voice so full of affection and admiration. his voice wasn’t like that tonight. you recognize that fact, and it hurts you even more.

it hurts because you really don’t know why you even broke up in the first place. for two years, johnny had nothing but love and adoration for you, and you for him. then, suddenly, it just seemed as if he no could no longer stand the sight of you, and just...left.

you stumble along the sidewalk, the light from the streetlamps highlighting the tears on your cheeks as you make your way to your destination. you know it’s definitely not the wisest of choices to make, but you no longer care.

you just have to see him, even though you know that he’ll break you in two.


End file.
